Una nueva vida
by yohf
Summary: Es la llegada del primer hijo de la familia Pattinson-Stewart
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida en camino.

Alexander POV

Estaba manejando hacia la dirección de una de las parejas que habían sido tan famosos en el año 2008, estaba un poco nervioso ya que esta seria la primera vez que haría una entrevista a personas de ese calibre y más por que sabia que mis compañeras de trabajo estaban celosas por que seria yo el que los entrevistara.

Llegue al portón de la casa y toque el intercomunicador que estaba en el portón de metal.

-Si, que se le ofrece.-dijo la voz de un hombre un poco gruesa.

-Ahhhhh sí, soy Alexander de la revista EW vengo a la entrevista.-le conteste nervioso enseñándole mi ID de la revista y esperando que me dejara pasar.

-Muy bien chico entra y deja el auto enfrente.-me contesto rápidamente.

Vi como se abría el portón y entre con mi auto, vi como se abría paso enfrente mío una casa grande pero no como una mansión, estacione mi auto enfrente de la puerta de la casa, salí de mi auto y pude observar que afuera estaban los dos guardaespaldas Dean y John, les salude con un movimiento de cabeza cuando pase a su lado, me acerque a la puerta y di un simple toque a la puerta de madera.

Espere unos minutos, en cuanto se abrió la puerta pude ver que enfrente mío se encontraba Robert Pattinson con su muy característica gorra de baseball, con una playera y unos jeans.

-Hola, soy Alexander de la revista EW vine a la entrevista.-le dije viéndolo a sus ojos verdes como el jade.

-Ohhhhhhhh si pasa por favor.-me contesto sonriéndome y pude ver que detrás suyo estaba su muy fiel amigo y compañero Bear.

Entre a la casa y me quede sorprendido con lo muy modesto que estaba decorada la casa, pero fue en eso que sentí como Bear pasaba a mi lado y quería que lo acariciara, le di un pequeño cariño detrás de sus orejas.

-Bear deja a la visita en paz.-le dijo Rob en voz alta a su mascota.

-No descuida, eh tenido perros pastor alemán toda mi vida, estoy muy acostumbrado a las peticiones de carisias.-le dije para que me dejara seguir acariciando a Bear y así poder quitarme un poco el nerviosismo.

-Esta bien, Kristen no debe de tardar en llegar, podremos pasar a la sala y esperarla allí.-me dijo guiándome a la sala que tenían.

-Descuida no hay problema.-le dije sonriéndole y me senté en el sillón individual enfrente de él.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se escucho que se abría la puerta principal de la casa, los dos nos pusimos de pie y vi como Rob iba a recibir a su esposa, no pude escuchar lo que hablaban en el pasillo ya que me quede observando las fotos que estaban en la chimenea, una de ellas era de su boda hace unos meses atrás, pude ver otra en donde estaban Rob y Kristen junto a sus padres y hermanos, la ultima que pude ver era a una Kristen de perfil con Rob detrás de ella tocando su vientre, no entendía muy la ultima foto, pero en cuanto vi a Kristen entrar a la sala con un vientre de embarazada comprendí que esa debería de ser una foto de su embarazo, sonreí al verla que se sentaba en el sillón grande.

-Hola soy Alexander de la revista EW vine a la entrevista.-le salude dándole mi mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola, bien comencemos con esto.-me dijo sonriéndome y tome asciento.

-Bueno comencemos con la entrevista les parece.-le dije sonriéndoles a los dos y vi como asintieron con la cabeza tome aire y puse en la mesita mi grabadora.-Bueno mi primera pregunta seria ¿Cómo fue que decidieron casarse?-les pregunte viendo todas sus reacciones.

-Bueno eso fue sencillo.-contesto Rob riendo y pasando un brazo por su esposa.

-Jijijijiji si pero hacer que este hombre me pidiera matrimonio eso si que no lo fue.-me contesto después Kristen sonriendo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Rob.

-Y cómo fue que le propusiste matrimonio Robert.-le pregunte viéndolos un poco intrigado por la historia.

-Bueno lo decidí unos meses antes con todo el escándalo que hubo de su infidelidad que no había sido mas que una mentira muy grande de una revista, como yo no había querido hablar del tema y mas aparte de que ella tenía lo del divorcio de sus padres no quería que estuviera sola mucho tiempo porque sabía que se pondría mal.-me comenzó a contar Rob viendo como yo sonreía un poco por lo que iba contando.-Antes que John y Jules se divorciaran fui a pedirles sus bendiciones para poder casarme con esta hermosa mujer que ahora es mi esposa.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Kristen.-En cuanto me dijeron que nos la daban yo recurrí a Ruth y Grace para decirles lo que tenia planeado hacer en la premiere de Breaking Dawn Part 2, ellas me apoyaron guardándome el secreto hasta que en la premiere tuvimos que decir unas cosas de despedida a los fans.-me dijo viendo a los ojos a Kristen que le salían lagrimitas de sus ojos.-Yo inicialmente decidí que ella y Taylor hablaran primero para así yo dejar los nervios que tenia y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, en cuanto estuve a punto de terminar mi discurso tome a Kristen de la mano y vi a los fans y a todos los del cast que estaban allí y me arrodille frente a ella diciéndole "Kristen Jaymes Stewart me harías el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi esposa?" ella simplemente me veía a los ojos con lagrimas y se me abalanzo a mi gritando "Claro que si Robert Thomas Pattinson".-me lo conto tratando de imitar un poco la voz de Kristen.-Fue en ese preciso momento que todos los que estaban allí comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar emocionados y creo que mas los fans.-me dijo lo ultimo riendo y acariciando el vientre de Kristen.

-Vaya, sabía que lo habías hecho en la premiere pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que en realidad lo harías enfrente de todos los fans y mas siendo eso tan privado en sus vidas.-les dije sorprendido por lo que me acaba de contar Robert de la proposición de matrimonio.-Bueno y ¿Cómo fue la boda?-les pregunte intrigado por lo que me pudieran decir.

-Fue muy hermosa y con nuestros allegados más cercanos a nosotros, ya que la hicimos en Londres en la Isla Wight, lo hicimos para tener más privacidad.-me contesto Kristen sonriendo y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

-Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que haya sido muy a su estilo.-le respondí sonriendo viéndolos.

-Si lo fue totalmente.-me contesto Rob sonriendo y acariciando el vientre de Kristen.

-Bueno supongo que ahora viene la pregunta que la mayoría de las personas se estarán preguntando ahora.-les dije sonriéndoles y tome aire para tranquilizar un poco los nervios.-Cuenten nos que es lo que ha pasado para que decidieran tomarse un tiempo en su carrera.-les pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue de que Kristen y yo habíamos decidido desde antes que nos casáramos formar una familia y pues unos meses después nos enteramos que seriamos papás.-me contesto Rob sin dejar de sonreír y viéndome.

-Bueno antes que nada los felicitos por la nueva llegada de su bebé.-les dije sonriéndoles a los dos.

-Muchas gracias.-contestaron los dos al unisonó.

-Pero dime Kristen como fue que le dijiste de tu embarazo a Rob.-le pregunte viéndola como se le quedo viendo a su esposo.

-Creo que el que mejor te puede contestar a eso es Rob.-me dijo viendo a su esposo que estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno me lo dijo en San Valentín, en la entrevista que tuve con Josh por lo de la promoción de Mission: Blacklist, yo no sabía lo que había planeado Kristen hasta que casi al finalizar la entrevista me dijo Josh "Antes que terminemos Rob, hay algo que queremos enseñarte antes que te vayas.", simplemente le sonreí y vi que pusieron un video que parecía fuera una nueva película hasta que aparecieron unas letras al final que decían "Una nueva vida comienza ahora", fue en eso que vi a Kristen entrar y termino la entrevista solo fui para abrazarla y decirle "Es lo que creo que estoy pensando" y simplemente ella fue para darme un pequeño paquete y saque un mameluco de color blanco y ella me dijo "Felicidades papá" allí fue cuando la abrace más fuerte y la bese.-me conto Rob concentrado en los ojos de su esposa para después besarla, yo sonreí ante lo que estaba pasando ante mis ojos.

-Y supongo que ya saben que será.-les pregunte viendo que se separaban.

-Si así es, será un niño.-Kristen me respondió sonriéndome y acariciando su vientre abultado.

-Vaya así que tendrán un niño, muchas felicidades.-les volví a felicitar y sonreírles.

-Muchas gracias-me contestaron al unisonó.

-Bueno creo que con todo esto puedo hacer una muy buena entrevista.-les dije tomando mi grabadora de la mesita y poniéndome de pie sonriéndoles.-Muchas gracias por haber aceptado la entrevista.-les dije viendo como se ponían de pie.

-No hay problema, además estamos pensando en que tú seas el primero en que nos entrevistes en cuanto allá nacido nuestro bebe.-me dijo Kristen sonriéndome y le extendí mi mano.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, será mejor que me retire.-les dije despidiéndome de los dos.

-No se te olvide mencionar que estoy de seis meses.-me dijo Kristen antes de salir de la sala.

-Claro.-le conteste y volví a despedirme de los dos.

En cuanto salí de la casa me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza de John y Dean, subí a mi auto, maneje hasta llegar a mi oficina en la que me puse a escribir lo que diría la entrevista que les había hecho a Robert y Kristen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La llegada del pequeño Pattinson-Stewart.

Robert POV

Hoy habíamos estado descansado ya que a Kristen le habían comenzado a dar unas pequeñas contracciones; estos últimos meses había estado muy ocupado con la promoción de mi película que casi nunca estaba en casa con mi esposa, pero ahora ya podía estar al lado de mi esposa y nuestro pequeño que llegaría muy pronto.

Hoy mi madre junto con mis hermanas y Jules habían estado cuidando a mi Kristen hasta que comenzaron las pequeñas contracciones, ahora estábamos acostados en la cama tratando de que mi esposita durmiera un poco pero las contracciones se habían ido haciendo un poco mas cerca de lo que habían empezado, no podíamos dormir hasta que a Kris le dio una contracción mas fuerte y le daban cada 5 minutos, desperté a mis padres informándoles que iríamos al hospital en cuanto llegamos no había nadie de la prensa ya que al día siguiente serian los MTV Movies Awards 2013, estábamos en la habitación que le habían dado a mi esposita, cada que le daba una contracción me agarraba muy fuerte la mano que le había dado para que no gritara y pudiera saber que estaba a su lado.

Pasando unas horas de haber llegado al hospital y haber avisado a toda nuestra familia que ya faltaba poco para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, llegaron para poder estar en el parto de agua que habíamos decidido tener a nuestro pequeñito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PATTINSON TE JURO QUE NO ME VOLVERAS A TOCAR EN TU VIDA.-me grito Kris cuando tenia una contracción muy fuerte.

-Lo se amor, se que duele pero eres una mujer fuerte yo se que tu puedes amor.-le dije dándole un beso en su frente y quitándole con un trapo el sudor d ella.

-Tranquila cariño, ya muy pronto tendrás en tus brazos a tu pequeñito.-mi madre le dijo dándole ánimos acariciando su otro brazo.

A las 8 de la noche nos habían dicho que nos pusiéramos el traje de baño y nos metiéramos a la pequeña alberca en la que nacería nuestro hijo, yo entre primero en ella ayudando a sentarse a mi esposa para que después comenzara a empujar, yo estaba tan concentrado en darle ánimos a Kristen para que empujara que se me había olvidado que nuestra familia se encontraba allí con nosotros.

-Vamos cariño un empujón mas y saldrá la cabeza.-le decía la enfermera que estaba ayudando a mi Kris a traer al mundo a nuestro hijo.

-No, no puedo más ya no puedo.-decia mi esposita con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Amor yo se que tu puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte que eh conocido y valiente, vamos amor un empujón mas.-le dije susurrándole al oído.

Una de las enfermeras tomo la mano de mi Kris y la puso en su parte baja para que sintiera algo.

-Cariño allí esta tu bebé solo un empujón mas y estará afuera.-le dijo la enfermera a mi Kris sonriéndole.

Baje mi mano en donde estaba la de mi esposa y pude sentir el pelito de mi hijo, sonreí y vi como Kris sonreía y lloraba, le di un beso en sus labios cuando nos separamos Kris comenzó a empujar más fuerte para que nuestro pequeño saliera, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero al escuchar el llanto que dio nuestro bebé al momento de salir del agua fue en ese preciso momento que comprendí que ahora ya era papá, Kristen y yo teníamos lagrimas en nuestros ojos y no podíamos quitar la mirada de nuestro pequeño.

-Gracias.-le susurre a mi esposa.

-No lo hice yo sola amor-me susurro al momento que nos dimos un beso.

-Bueno papá quieres cortar el cordón.-me dijo la enfermera logrando romper la burbuja que habíamos estado solamente los dos junto a nuestro pequeñito.

-Si.-dije nervioso y me dieron unas tijeras con las cuales corte el cordón umbilical.

-Bueno me llevare a este pequeño.-nos dijo el pediatra que había estado también allí.

-Pero yo quiero.-dijo mi Kris nerviosa.

-Descuida Kristen le haremos unos exámenes de rutina en cuanto acabemos lo regresare aquí.-nos dijo sonriéndonos y Kristen se lo paso.

Nos salimos de la alberca y fuimos a tomar una ducha juntos, yo no dejaba que mi esposa caminara mucho ya que no quería que se lastimara, en cuanto salimos del baño vimos que no había nadie de nuestra familia allí así que nos acostamos los dos en la camilla de tamaño de una cama matrimonial y no parábamos de sonreír, no sabía a qué hora había nacido mi hijo así que saque mi móvil y vi que ya era de madrugada, sonreí y vi a mi Kris dormida en mi pecho así que decidí hacer lo mismo.

No sabía cuanto había dormido pero lo que me despertó fue el pequeño ruidito que venida de mi lado izquierdo, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a mi esposa con nuestro pequeño justo en medio de nosotros despertando y a mi Kris dormida, tome con cuidado a mi hijo y lo comencé a arrullar tarareándole su pequeña nana que le había compuesto mientras estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Estaba tan concentrado que lo único que me saco de mi ensoñación fue la risita que venía de la camilla, voltie y vi a mi esposita riendo bajito viéndonos, me acerque a ella dándole a nuestro pequeñito.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Stewart?-le pregunte suave para no despertar a nuestro hijo.

-Bueno que le estés cantando a nuestro hijo y que lo hagas dormir como lo haces conmigo.-me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso en mis labios, seguimos el beso hasta que escuchamos un toque en la puerta.

-Adelante.-dije acomodándome al lado de mi esposa y nuestro hijo.

En la puerta se encontraba nuestra familia, les sonreímos mientras entraban a conocer a su nieto, sobrino y ahijado respectivamente; estaba sonriendo cuando sentí las pequeñas manitas de Marlow que jalaba mi pantalón.

-Tito Rob quedo conoced a mi pimo.-me dijo mientras la cargaba y la ponía a un lado de mi esposita.

-Marlow el es tu primo.-mi esposita le dijo a nuestra pequeña sobrina hija de Sienna y Tom.

-Hola pimo.-Marlow le saludo dándole un besito en su mejilla.-Mami mida mi pimo.-le dijo a Sienna que estaba a un lado de mi esposa.

-Si cariño.-le contesto sonriéndole.

-Bien ahora le toca a su padrino cargar a tu primo cariño.-Tom le dijo dándole un beso en su frente a su hija y cargando a su ahijado.-Ohhhhhhh mira Thruster se parece a ti.-me dijo con su tono burlón.

-Cállate Simba-Stu.-le dije viéndolo mal.

-Jajajajaja pero si es igualito a ti Robbie.-me siguió molestando así que yo lo ignore.

-Bien Tom ahora déjame cargar a mi nieto.-le dijo mi madre sonriéndole y quitándole de los brazos a mi hijo.

-Claro tía Claire.-le contesto viendo como se lo sacaba de los brazos.

-Ohhhhh Rob se parece tanto a ti cuando eras un bebé.-dijo mi mamá viendo a su nieto.-Verdad que es así Richard.-le pregunto a mi padre que estaba a su lado viendo orgulloso a su nieto.

-Claro cariño, felicidades a los dos.-nos felicito papá, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda y dándole un beso en la frente a mi Kris.

-Ohhhhh cariño, también tiene un poco de ti.-nos dijo Jules cargando a su nietecito.

-Claro que si mamá, además yo no lo hice sola.-mi esposa le contesto y me ruborice por lo que había dicho.

-Muchas felicidades chicos.-John nos felicito a los dos cargando a su nieto y dándoselo a mi esposa.

-Heyyyyy faltan sus tíos por cargarlo.-se quejaron los hermanos de Kris al ver que se lo daban a su hermana.

-Y sus tías.-dijeron mis hermanas.

-Está bien pero no quiero que le despierten.-les dijo mi esposita viéndolos desafiantes a sus hermanos.

Estaba muy feliz y sin poder quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro viendo a nuestra familia estar contentos y mimando a nuestro hijo, sin darme cuenta me había acomodado en la camilla junto a mi ahijada y mi esposa.

-Tito Rob me das un beto.-me dijo Marlow sonriéndome.

-Claro que si cariño.-le dije dándole un beso en su frente.

-Tito Rob segide siendo tu sobina favodita vedad.-me pregunto Marlow sonriéndome.

-Claro cariño, pero primero que nada está tu primo, porque es mi hijo.-le dije suave dándole su beso que tanto quería.

-Lo sé.-me dijo sonriéndome mi ahijada.

Fue allí que escuche el llanto de mi hijo en brazos de Cameron, se lo dieron a Kris y ella comenzó a mecerlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos cariño tranquilo.-mi Kris tratando de tranquilizarlo meciéndolo en sus brazos.

-Debe de tener amor cariño.-Jules le contesto sonriéndole.

-Pero yo no sé cómo darle todavía.-Kris le respondió un poco asustada y nerviosa.

-Bien chicos todos afuera.-mi madre les dijo a los demás que salieran y cargando a Marlow y dándosela a Tom.

-Te veré en unos minutos.-le susurre dándole un pequeño beso en su frente, poniéndome de pie para salir con los demás.

-¿A donde crees que vas papá?-me pregunto mi madre tomando mi hombro y volviéndome a sentar al lado de mi Kris.

-Pero es que yo.-le dije viéndola como negaba con la cabeza.

-Cariño el darle de mamar también es una buena oportunidad para que tú y tu hijo hagan un vinculo como lo hará Kris al darle de comer.-me explico mi madre viéndome como me ponía rojo.

-Está bien, dime que hago.-le dije susurrando un poco con vergüenza.

Mi madre y Jules nos dijeron como acomodarnos para alimentar a nuestro hijo, yo simplemente deje que Kris se recostara en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba su piecito a mi hijo, cuando escuchamos como tocaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dije un poco fuerte viendo la puerta de la habitación.

En la puerta se encontraban Ruth y Grace viéndonos con sus sonrisas en el rostro, yo sin dejar de acariciar el pie de mi hijo les regrese la sonrisa a ambas.

-Hola.-saludamos Kris y yo al mismo tiempo susurrando para no asustar a nuestro bebé.

-Muchas felicidades.-nos dijo Ruth acercándose a ver al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia.-Se parece mucho a ti Rob.-me dijo sonriendo.

-Jijijijiji si mi madre me lo ha dicho.-sonrei viendo como mi hijo se iba quedando dormido en brazos de su madre.

-Chicos hemos hablado con los de MTV.-nos dijo Grace que estaba a un lado de mi madre viendo a nuestro bebé.

-Les hemos dicho que no podrán asistir a los premios por que este pequeñito decidió nacer.-siguio Ruth.

-Pero nos han pedido que si ganan el mejor beso pudieran transmitir desde aquí.-nos dijo Grace esperando nuestra reacción.

-No lo sé, puede que los del hospital no quieran.-Kris les contesto acomodando a nuestro pequeño entre nosotros.

-Kristen descuida eso ya lo vimos y tu medico nos dio la aprobación.-le dijo Ruth viéndola tratando de convencerla.

-Además así podrían dar la nueva noticia y dar a conocer a este pequeñito.-Grace siguió tratando de convencernos.

-Tu qué opinas amor.-me pregunto Kris viéndome.

-Creo que eso sería lo correcto ya que no podremos salir mucho en los primeros meses con él.-le dije sonriéndole a mi esposa transmitiéndole confianza.

-Está bien lo haremos.-les contesto mi Kris sonriéndoles.

-Bueno los que les darán el premio serán Josh y el chico que los entrevisto para la revista EW.-nos informo Grace.

-Ohhh vaya ya está con MTV.-le pregunte recordando al pobre chico que nos había entrevistado hace unos meses atrás.

-Si así es.-siguio Ruth.

-Bueno los dejaremos que descansen.-Jules nos dijo dándonos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.-Cuida de mi hija y de mi nieto Robert.-me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Los veremos por la televisión en casa.-se despidió mi madre dejando un beso en cada mejilla de nosotros.

-Kristen descansa, mas tarde Dean les traerá un poco de ropa para que estén presentables para la premiación.-le dijo Ruth a mi esposa despidiéndose de ambos.

-Rob y Kristen esta vez denles a los fans lo que están tan desesperados por ver.-nos dijo Grace despidiéndose.

Nos habíamos quedado solos con nuestro pequeño durmiendo, simplemente no podía quitar mi vista de mi hijo y menos de mi esposa.

-Gracias-le susurre viéndola a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-No amor es gracias a ti que tenemos a nuestro pequeño con nosotros.-me contesto en un susurro Kris, dándome un beso.

Hacia hace un par de horas que Dean nos había traído el cambio de ropa y nos comenzamos a arreglar para estar presentables para los premios, mi Kris le había puesto un mameluco a nuestro pequeño.

Los del hospital nos habían prestado una sala de reuniones para así estar un poco mas cómodos con la premiación, los de MTV habían llegado desde hace 4 horas para arreglar la sala, en cuanto vi que llego Josh junto con el chico sino mal recordaba se llamaba Alexander les sonreí.

-Hola chicos.-nos saludo Josh sonriendo y se le quedo viendo a mi hijo en brazos de Kris.-Así que es este pequeñito.-nos dijo sonriendo.-Muchas felicidades a los dos.-nos felicito dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Muchas gracias Josh.-le agradecí.

-Y ya tienen un nombre para él.-nos pregunto Alexander.

-Si así es.-le contesto sonriéndole mi Kris.-Pero lo daremos a conocer en los premios.-le contesto mi Kris sonriendo y acariciando la manita de nuestro bebe.

-Muchas felicidades de nueva cuenta.-nos felicito Alexander sonriéndonos.

-Muchas gracias.-le agradecí al chico.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para que pudieran transmitir desde donde estábamos nos pusieron los premios en una pantalla que habían instalado, estábamos sentados en un sofá viendo los premios.

Cuando anunciaron que en cinco minutos anunciarían al ganador del mejor beso, Kris y yo simplemente nos vimos a los ojos dándonos confianza el uno al otro, al iniciar de nuevo el presentador anuncio a los que presentarían el premio, Kris y yo estábamos muy nerviosos por lo que haríamos a continuación.

-Los ganadores por mejor beso es.-dijo Chris Hemsworth.

-Kristen Stewart y Robert Pattinson.-grito Katy.

Sonreí al ver que dos de nuestros amigos habían dicho nuestros nombres por haber ganado por quinto año consecutivo, vi a Kris la cual sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Lista.-le susurre a su oído y tomándola por la cintura para infundirle confianza en ella misma.

-Si.-me susurro un poco más tranquila.

-Chicos ellos no han podido asistir pero les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes.-dijo Katy.

-Hola Katy y Chris.-los saludo Josh desde la silla que estaba enfrente a nosotros.-Como lo ha dicho Katy, Robert y Kristen no pudieron asistir a los premios, pero MTV no los quería dejar con las ganas de ver a estos dos recibir su premio.-Josh sonriendo como sabiendo lo que pasaría.-Bueno Alexander porque tu nos presentas a las dos personas que nos acompañan.-le dijo Josh viendo a su compañero de trabajo.

-Claro que si Josh.-le contesto sonriendo y viendo a la cámara.-Señores y señoras con ustedes Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart.-dijo Alexander sonriéndonos.

En cuanto fuimos enfocados por la cámara Kristen y yo sonreímos, yo la tome del mentón y le plante un beso en sus labios que ella muy gustosa recibió y respondió, en cuanto nos separamos nos sonreímos, yo tome el micrófono y se lo acerque a Kris.

-Quisiéramos agradecer a todos nuestros fans por haber votado por nosotros y a todos los que estuvieron con nosotros en las películas pero en especial a Stephanie Meyer por haber creado esta hermosa historia.-Kris agradecía sonriendo en cuanto a cabo puse el micrófono enfrente mío y vi hacia donde transmitían los premios y el monitos donde estábamos enfocados las caras de Kristen y la mía.

-Bueno como ya dijo Kristen a todos les agradecemos por habernos dado esta oportunidad y por darnos todos estos cinco años consecutivos el mismo premios.-agradeci a todos y sonreí, tome un poco de aire y volví a hablar.-Pero como les ha dicho Katy, no pudimos asistir a los premios por que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente.-dije riendo un poco por las palabras que había elegido para presentar a mi hijo ante el mundo entero.-Bueno y es esto por el cual no pudimos asistir.-sonrei y pude ver como se abría el enfoque y ahora estábamos enfocados los tres.-Quisieramos presentarles a Robert Pattinson Stewart.-dije con orgullo el nombre que Kris y yo habíamos elegido aun que mas mi esposa que yo.

En la pantalla donde estaban transmitiendo los premios se pudieron escuchar los gritos y aplausos, fue en eso que enfocaron a nuestros amigos; todos tenían su cara de asombro y sorpresa, Kris y yo sonreíamos tratando de aguantar las risas que querían salir por la reacción de nuestros amigos.

-Bueno en un momento más volvemos con los premios MTV Movie Awards 2013.-escuche como anunciaban los comerciales en la pantalla.

Josh y Alexander se quedaron con nosotros hasta que anunciaran al ganador de mejor película, en el transcurso de los comerciales habíamos recibido las quejas de nuestros amigos por no haberles avisado que ya había nacido nuestro pequeño, estaba un poco más relajado y también lo estaba mi esposa la cual le acariciaba de vez en cuando la manita a nuestro bebé.

-Los chicos vendrán después de los premios, dicen que quieren conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.-le dije a mi esposa leyendo el mensaje que me había mandado Peter.

-Está bien.-me sonrió Kris y me paso a nuestro pequeño.

Cuando anunciaron el premio a mejor película, vimos a nuestros amigos ir a recibir el premio, Kris y yo sonreíamos viendo a Peter tomar el micrófono y comenzar a agradecer por todos nosotros.

-Pero antes que se termine esto muchas felicidades a los nuevos papás Rob y Kristen los extrañamos el tenerlos aquí.-dijo Peter sonriendo y pudimos escuchar a los demás gritar al micrófono "Felicidades".

Kristen y yo sonreíamos por lo que habían hecho los chicos, cuando terminaron los premios Kris y yo nos fuimos a la habitación que teníamos para descansar y esperar a nuestros amigos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos el alboroto que se estaba haciendo afuera del hospital, sonreí a mi esposa que tenia a nuestro pequeño en brazos que se movía mucho, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta me puse de pie y vi a todos nuestros amigos.

-Kristen.-gritaron entrando Nikki, Ashley y Elizabeth.

-Hola chicos.-le salude y tratando de no reír por lo que hacían las chicas con mi hijo.

-Felicidades nuevo papá.-me felicito Peter dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-Jijijiji gracias Peter.-le agradecí y vi a Kellan, Jackson y Taylor con unas bolsas.

-Las chicas quisieron traerles unos obsequios.-me dijo Taylor al ver que los estaba viendo.

-Jajajajaja claro pasen.-les dije riendo por cómo se veían.

Todos nuestros amigos nos felicitaron y nos dieron los obsequios que nos tenían las chicas, no podía dejar de sonreír y de sentirme feliz porque ya era padre de un pequeño que tenia a muchas personas que lo querían y lo amaban.

Estábamos disfrutando de la visita de nuestros amigos cuando se fueron, tenía a mi hijo en mis brazos dormido como me gustaba tener a mi hijo con nosotros y más ahora que todos a los que queríamos sabían que ya había llegado a nuestra familia un pequeño, nos habíamos quedado dormidos como lo habíamos hecho en la tarde con nuestro hijo en medio de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el pequeño llanto de mi hijo, al abrir los ojos vi como mi esposa lo estaba tratando de hacer dormir de nueva cuenta, sonreí al verlos.

-Buenos días dormilón.-me dijo viéndome y dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Hola princesa.-le respondí el beso y le di un pequeño beso a mi hijo.-Buenos días campeón.-le dije a mi hijo acariciando su manita.

Estábamos cambiando el pañal a nuestro pequeño cuando se escucho un toque a la puerta, los dos volteamos y vimos a Katy y John asomándose, les sonreímos.

-Pasen.-les dije sonriendo y ayudando a Kris a volver a la camilla.

-Hola chicos.-nos saludo Katy dándonos un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hola Katy.-contesto mi esposa sonriéndole cargando a nuestro pequeño en brazos.

-Ohhh así que es este el pequeño que estaba en tu barriga Kris.-le dijo Katy sonriendo viendo a nuestro peque.

-Si, este es Robbie.-contesto mi esposa acariciando el piecito que tenia de fuera mi hijo de su manta.

-Ohhh se parece tanto a ti Rob.-me dijo volteándome a ver.

-Jijijijiji eso me ha dicho mi madre.-le dije sonriendo.

-Sentimos el no haber podido venir ayer pero creí que lo mejor sería que los demás vinieran a conocer a este pequeño primero.-nos dijo Katy acariciando la mejilla de nuestro pequeño.

-No te preocupes Katy, además los chicos se quedaron muy impresionados con este pequeñín.-mi esposa le contesto sonriendo y besando la frente de nuestro bebé.

-Jajaja hasta Kellan ya se puso de tío favorito.-le informe recordando todo lo que nuestros amigos nos habían dicho la noche pasada.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kellan.-me dijo Katy riendo.- ¿Cuándo los dejaran salir?-nos pregunto viéndonos.

-Hoy en la tarde.-le conteste sonriendo y viendo a mi esposa.-Ademas queremos que Robbie se vaya acostumbrando a la casa y a Bear y Max.-le dije recordando a nuestras queridas mascotas.

-Ohhh si, Bear se pondrá feliz ya que tendrá a quien cuidar.-nos dijo divertida Katy.

-Jajaja si.-los dos dijimos al unisonó riendo.

-Haber cuando te animas a tener uno Katy.-le dijo mí esposa bromeando.

-Creo que por el momento prefiero mimar a este pequeño y ya después veremos.-Katy dijo viendo a John el cual solamente sonreía.

Ya en la tarde nos dieron el alta para regresar a casa y así poder acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva vida de padres, tuvimos que salir por la puerta trasera ya que había muchos paparazis y no quería que se fueran a sobre pasar y hacerle daño a mi hijo o a mi esposa, metimos todo al auto con ayuda de Dean y John nos fuimos a casa con nuestro pequeño dormido en su sillita que nos habían regalado.

Estando en nuestra casa ayude a bajar las cosas que teníamos y abrirle la puerta a Kristen para entrar, fuimos a la casa y nuestros amigos y familiares estaban allí esperándonos con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a nuestro pequeño, Kristen y yo sonreíamos cada vez que nos sacábamos fotos con los invitados, en dos ocasiones acompañe a Kris al cuarto de Robbie para darle de comer y cambiarle el pañal, yo traía en mi mano el comunicador de bebé por si escuchábamos algún ruidito de nuestro pequeño e ir a verlo, nos estábamos divirtiendo y más ahora que nuestro pequeño decidió despertar y estar pasando de brazo en brazo, me quede viendo a mi pequeño que lo tenía en brazos mi suegra mientras mis hermanas y cuñados le hacían caras graciosas para hacerlo reír, sonreí con la escena y sentí como alguien me rodeaba la cintura vi a mi esposa a mi lado abrazándome y sonriéndome.

-No sabes cuánto te amo.-me susurro sonriéndome.

-Ni tú sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti-le conteste en un susurro.

Estábamos disfrutando de la compañía de todos los invitados y más de que nuestro hijo quisiera estar en nuestros brazos cuando quería dormir; en cuanto todos los invitados se fueron y solo quedamos mi familia decidimos que era hora de dormir, Kris y yo llevamos a nuestro hijo a nuestra habitación colocándolo en su cuna mientras que Kris se cambiaba yo le cantaba su nana a mi hijo que en cuanto acabe de cantarle se quedo profundamente dormido en mis brazos.

-Dámelo Rob.-mi esposa me susurro al oído para no despertarlo, se lo pase y le di un beso.-Ve y cámbiate, yo lo seguiré arrullando.-me susurro dándome un beso en mis labios.

Entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida para después ponerme mi bóxer limpio y salir del baño para ver a mi esposa con nuestro bebe en sus brazos dormido y a un lado de la cama Bear dormido con su peluche a un lado, sonreí y me acosté a un lado de mi esposa tomando a mi hijo colocándolo en medio de nosotros, sonreí al ver a mi esposa acomodarse mejor en la cama pasando un brazo por el cuerpecito de nuestro hijo, yo puse mi mano en la espaldita de mi hijo y sonreí, le di un beso en su mejillita pude ver a mi esposa que me veía a los ojos sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa dándole un beso en sus labios que tanto amaba, los dos le dimos un último beso a nuestro pequeño en su mejilla para después vernos a los ojos.

-Te amo.-susurro mi Kris sonriéndome feliz.

-Yo te amo mas a ti hermosa.-le conteste en un susurro sonriéndole.


End file.
